A La Luz De La Luna
by Criis.M
Summary: Todo comienzo tiene su final, y a esta historia le llegó su turno. Infinitas gracias por acompañarme en esta romántica travesía.
1. El Mistero

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba asomada en la ventana de mi sala común, observaba abstraída como la lluvia azotaba los terrenos del colegio, y mientras tanto… Pensaba en él.

Scorpius Malfoy era mi mejor amigo, era de esa clase de amigo que conocía lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo pensara. Nuestra amistad era sólida y muy agradable, pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero el justo como para no aburrirnos del otro.

Era todo muy sencillo y natural. Un ocasional saludo por los pasillos. Varias salidas alrededor del lago, en épocas navideñas teníamos un día especial en el cual intercambiábamos regalos… ¡Era la amistad perfecta! Pero… todo terminó.

Sí, inexplicablemente, Scorpius me borró de su lado, inexplicablemente Albus lo miraba con tristeza y desesperanza, como si supiera que había hecho algo muy mal e imposible de remediar. Por su parte, Hugo cada vez que lo veía se acercaba y charlaba como si de verdad se sintiera culpable de algo… Y vale recalcar que no sé cuál es el "algo"

Lo único que sé, es que el cambio ocurrió una noche en la cual mi loco hermano y mis zafados primos, junto a mi ex mejor amigo, salieron a dar una vuelta por el bosque prohibido. Al día siguiente, sé que los castigaron, sé que estaban terriblemente tristes y que no deseaban ver a nadie y también sé… Que era luna llena….

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Hola Chicas, traigo unas viñetas. Es mi primera vez en la materia, y también es la primera vez que escribo de los nuevos personajes de la saga, espero que les guste… Con mucho cariño**

**Cris.**


	2. Cabello Hereditario

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 2**

Mi cabello siempre era un desastre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podría notarlo. Yo lo atribuyo al hecho de que es herencia de mi padre. No encuentro otra explicación. Mi madre, Ginebra, posee un cabello hermoso, liso y brillante… Yo… Pues… Lo único que expondré es que… No me peino, quizás eso sea la razón por la cual luce como lo hace. Por lo menos agradezco que no es tan esponjoso como el de Rose.

Scorpius solía sonreír al verme salir de mi habitación por las mañanas, olvidaba el aburrido libro de pociones que leía y me observaba con sus increíbles ojos grises relucientes. Yo me acercaba soñolienta, al sofá donde él estaba mientras que él acercaba su mano pálida y varonil a mi rebelde cabello para aplacarlo un poco.

-Me despeinas…- indiqué yo apartándome.

-Como si fuera posible hacerlo…- se burló él. Tomó un mechón rojo entre sus dedos e intentó alisarlo, me sonrojé cuando el dedo se le quedó enredado a mitad de camino.

Sin embargo, ésta vez, Scorpius no estaba en el sofá esperando por mí, y ciertamente, este día no se iba a burlar de mi graciosa cara de recién parada, lo cual si me preguntan es triste…

**CONTINUARÁ**

¡Subí otro cap! Esto me sucedió ayer con mi mejor amigo y me pareció una buena idea compartirlo. Gracias Lady Mab por tu rewie…. Espero q te guste el este cap. Besos a todas.

Cris.


	3. Posesión

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 3**

Me encontraba sentada en mi sala común, leyendo un libro. Escuché varias voces y alcé la mirada, vi pasar a Julia y gruñí. Recordando varios meses atrás….

**Flash Back**

Estaba furiosa. Es decir. ¿Quién no siente posesión por su mejor amigo? ¡Yo lo hacía! Y era frustrante para mí ver que el estúpido de Scorpius estaba sentado en el respaldo de la silla de Julia, con un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

¿Dónde estaba yo? ¡Pues al otro extremo de la fiesta observando furiosa su coqueteo con la voz de pollo!

No me malinterpreten, mis sentimientos hacia el inútil oxigenado no sobrepasan a la amistad. Es sólo que… Soy una amiga posesiva. Me gusta pensar que todos al verme saben que soy la mejor amiga de Scorpius y viceversa. Es más que todo un sentimiento de… reconocimiento. ¡Eso! Reconocimiento.

Quiero que la gente me reconozca como su mejor amiga, como alguien que tiene autoridad en su vida. No es que sea una controladora psicópata. Para nada. Sino que… él no me estaba prestando mi debida atención, (como su mejor amiga que era)

En ese momento, cuando vivía una lucha interna, apareció Cris.

-¿Están molestos Scorp y tú?- inquirió con sus inmensos ojos marrones abiertos de par en par. Quizás no los tenía abiertos de par en par, sino que simplemente eran demasiado grandes.

-No…- contesté ofuscada. - ¿Porqué? – Cris mostró una ancha sonrisa y se giró para observar la pavonearía de Scorpius.

-Porque lo miras como si fuera un elfo desangrado. – Afirmó. Hice una mueca.

-Estás loca.

-Probablemente. – tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, ignorando a Cris que estudiaba sus uñas distraídamente.

-Es que no puedo creer que me haya ignorado toda la noche.

-Mmm….- eso fue todo lo que dijo, yo hice caso omiso a su presencia y continué clavándole cuchillas afiladas al inútil de Scopr con mi mirada.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Gracias a Merlín que mi hechizo de granos funcionó al otro día y a Scorp le asqueó estar cerca de ella….

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**¡Quedó muy largo! Lo sé. De todos modos espero que les guste. Este cap me gusta mucho. ¿No les ha pasado antes? A mí me aconteció la otra vez. No actué como Lily, porque a ella en realidad le gusta Scorp, sólo que no lo sabe… Aún… **

**Bueno chicas. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo. Gracias por sus rewies y por leer algunas experiencias mías. Nos leemos la semana q viene, o si me llega la inspiración, antes. Besos**

**Cris**


	4. Soledad

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 4**

Caminé decidida hacia él. Allí estaba. En el jardín de los manzanos, sentado en la escalera, solo… Como lo había visto últimamente.

Detuve mis pasos y lo miré con el corazón partido. No era usual que Scorpius pasara tiempo solo, no le gustaba la soledad. Pero entender lo que le sucedía era algo que no podía hacer.

Estrujé mis manos nerviosa. Sí, estaba nerviosa y no podía estarlo, porque él era mi mejor amigo, tendría que sentir todo menos nervios. ¡Era lo último que podía sentir!

Pero no podía evitarlo porque tenía demasiado tiempo sin hablar con él, sin siquiera recibir una mirada de su parte. Y lo que más me destrozaba de toda esta situación era que, dentro de un mes, mi hermano y Scorpius dejarían Howgarts.

Era suficientemente malo que él no me hablara y que me evitara como a la peste, pero lo era aún más que no lo podría ver durante un año entero. Y eso definitivamente me partía el corazón en pedacitos incontables. Por lo tanto, no podía seguir permitiendo todo esto. Yo tenía un límite, y él más que nadie debería saberlo. Y cuando estaba tan solo a dos palmos de él, alguien me empujó y me introdujo a un aula vecina.

Iba a luchar, quizás era mi última oportunidad con Scorp, fue entonces cuando escuché una voz familiar. Albus.

-¡¡Lilly basta!!- alcé mis ojos y lo miré con furia.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- grité- Tengo que hablar con él.

-No…- gruñó Al, y noté que tenía una vendita en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasó?- él suspiró.

-Deja a Scorpius en paz.- estuve a punto de tirarle un hechizo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté zafándome de sus brazos.

-Porque se encuentra en una situación difícil, y lo menos que necesita es una niñita inmadura que esté locamente enamorada de él como compañía.- eso dolió.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Scorpius!- negué a toda voz- es mi mejor amigo Albus, no sé que le sucede y me duele, tanto como me dolería si tú estuvieras en esta situación rara y bizarra.- traté de ser objetiva y expresarle cómo me sentía.

-No eres la única que sufre Lilly, y maldita sea, deja de pensar solo en ti esta vez….- indicó molesto. Me miró horrible, esa mirada que le lanzaría un hermano mayor a su pequeña hermanita que dañó su tarea. – Déjalo, en serio…- y dándose la vuelta, se retiró, dejándome peor de cómo estaba antes.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola chicas. Felices fiestas. Este capítulo fue algo triste para Lilly, Albus no quiere que ella se acerque a su amigo, y falta poco para la graduación. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Que pasen un lindo fin de año. Besos y los mejores deseos.**

**Cris. **


	5. Mis Preguntas y Respuestas

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 5**

Observé la segunda caja de chocolate que me había comido en tan solo tres horas, y creo que mi estómago gruñó en protesta, pero no le hice el menor de los casos.

Mi cara era un desastre, estaba toda llena de acné, y lo peor es que aunque Rose me daba tres cremas al día para combatirlo yo ni me preocupaba por untármela.

¿Por qué tanto descuido? Suelo responder esa pregunta con otra.

¿Para qué tanto cuidado? No lo entendía. Observé la foto que tenía de mi madre en la pequeña mesa de noche de mi habitación y sonreí. En una ocasión me dijo que ambas éramos idénticas, solo que ella había madurado en muchos aspectos y que todavía tenía camino que recorrer. Observé al hombre que acompañaba a mi mamá en la foto y se me empañaron los ojos de lágrimas. Mi padre. El grandioso Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico era mi padre. Y en ese momento deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder estar entre sus brazos. Necesitaba consuelo. Así que decidida caminé hacia la chimenea, y mencionando unas palabras aparecí en la sala de mi hermosa casa. Papá me miró sorprendido, pero entendió todo al ver mi terrible acné, y sin decirme nada me recibió entre sus brazos.

Para los que estén pensando que es imposible ir a mi casa desde el colegio, les responderé con una pregunta. ¿Quién podría negarle algo a Harry Potter?

…

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola chicas. Feliz año para todas. Espero que este año sea hermoso, y que todas sus metas y todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. **

**Les dejo el capi de hoy. Espero que les guste. Un besote, y gracias por sus rewies y alentadores comentarios. **

**Cris**


	6. La Graduación

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 6**

¿Dónde estaba yo? En el gran comedor observando a mi hermano graduarse.

¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? Sentado muy erguido al lado de su orgulloso padre y de su hermosa madre.

¿Cómo me sentía? Como una mocosa estúpida y desgraciada.

Mi padre me tomó la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. Yo suspiré. Y me giré a observar como mi hermano recibía su título y estrechaba manos con el director. Sentí que alguien me tiraba del pelo y fulminé con la mirada a James, que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-No puedo creer que ese burro haya logrado graduarse al fin…- musitó con voz divertida. Mi madre rió.

-Fue más difícil graduarte a ti que a él.- James se ofendió.

-¡_Touché_ madre! _Touché._

-Sólo yo saqué la parte inteligente en la repartición- indiqué orgullosa. James se rió tan alto que todos hicieron silencio para observarnos con ceño fruncido, y entre esas miradas, se encontraba la de Scorpius. Él me miró con sus impolutos ojos grises en tormenta, por encima de su hombro. Nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas por varios segundos, y pensé en decir algo, o hacerle un gesto, pero mi rostro estaba paralizado. Él como si nada, se volvió hacia el frente y yo, me sumergí en mi rabia. Porque ahora era rabia contra el inútil de Scorpius. Bien, si él no quería hablarme, pues… Yo tampoco lo haría, y maldita sea. Yo era mejor ignorando que él. Mucho mejor.

….

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Listo. Ya se graduaron. Ahora vendrá la fiesta que Lily ignora que será en su propia casa. Y la familia Malfoy está invitada. ¿Irán? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos. **

**Cris. **


	7. Caos

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 7**

¡No podía creer mi maldita suerte! Hasta en mi propia casa me invadía, y haciéndome sentir incómoda. Iba bajando las escaleras de mi habitación, ya que finalmente había decidido mostrarme ante la sociedad, y entonces, escuché voces en la habitación de Albus.

-¿Me odia?- era Scorpius. Mi corazón saltó al escuchar su voz. Tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, me acerqué un poco más a la puerta entreabierta.

-No. Sólo se siente… Ignorada. Sabe que algo pasa.- hubo un tenso silencio en la habitación. Yo estaba escuchando todo con el corazón en la boca. Quizás dirían algo, quizás… Revelarían el porqué de tanto misterio.

-Soy peligroso para Lily…- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar su tono compungido. Y cómo sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

-Hey Scorp… ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado contundente?

-¡Soy un mounstro Albus! - ¿Un mounstro? ¿A qué se refería con que era un mounstro? – Soy un peligro para ella. Incluso para mi familia. – Silencio.

-Lo siento Scorp… Nunca pensamos que…

-No importa…- lo interrumpió mi mejor amigo. – Lo hecho, hecho está. – al escuchar pasos, salí corriendo del pasillo escaleras abajo.

Todo esto era un caos.

…..

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. Lamento la tardanza. Besos.**

**Cris. **


	8. El Insulto

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 8**

-¡No quiero bajar!

-Lilly por Merlín.

-¡Madre! Debes respetar las decisiones de tu hija. No puedes imponer tu autoridad sobre mi. Por mucho que seas mi madre…- declaré cruzándome de brazos. Mamá me miró con una ceja en alto.

-Tienes cinco minutos para bajar.- proclamó con voz baja y autoritaria, lo suficiente para hacerme saber que iba muy en serio. Cuando mi madre salió de la habitación me acerqué al espejo. Observé mi bonito vestido azul que parecía de princesa y suspiré. Era una chica de 16 años y me comportaba como una de 5. Recordé una vez más las palabras de Scorpius y pensé que quizás él no me odiaba, simplemente me estaba protegiendo. De él mismo.

Me acomodé un mechón detrás de la oreja, y suspirando me dirigí a la puerta. Haría todo lo posible para hablar con él. No me iba a importar los demás. Hablaría con él y le demandaría una explicación. Cuando bajé a la sala observé sonrojada a todos los invitados de mis padres. El director su esposa, sus hijos, Luna y su niña adoptiva, una negrita muy mona, llamada Mona. Mis tíos, sus hijos, y en fin. Todo el colegio estaba allí.

Me atrajo en especial la atención el padre de mi ex mejor amigo. Recostado en la ventana con una copa en sus manos, mientras vigilaba el inocente juego de su pequeña Amelia de seis meses.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy.- él me miró alzando una ceja.

-Buenas tardes señorita Potter.- me saludó haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?- él sonrió levemente.

-Creo que es eso precisamente lo que estamos haciendo. - ¡Era idéntico a su hijo!

-Claro. Por supuesto. Yo…

-¡Lilly!- di un respingo y me giré, Scorpius estaba al frente mío. Me di cuenta de que estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, me di cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo sin abrazarlo y sin pegarle. Y sobretodo me dio nostalgia saber que ya no lo vería más por los terrenos del colegio.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?- exploté sin poder soportarlo, y sin darme cuenta de que los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas. Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió su semblante. Por su parte, al escuchar mi exabrupto, el señor Malfoy tomó a su hijita entre brazos.

-Cariño, vámonos, tu hermano y su novia van a discutir…- yo me puse como un tomate cuando ese niño-hombre dijo eso. Scorp lo fulminó con la mirada. Y él y la niña se marcharon como si nada.

-Eres un estúpido inmaduro. Todo este tiempo he pensado que te había hecho algo y ni siquiera sé qué. Y al parecer tú no pareces querer explicármelo. Pero si eso es lo que deseas. Bien por ti. – y sintiéndome más descargada, y aún llorando salí de la sala hacia el solitario patio, sin saber que Scorpius venía tras de mi.


	9. Romántico

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando llegué a la tranquilidad del jardín, les agradecí a los dioses que nadie estuviera allí para ver mi patético llanto.

-Lilly…- me tensé al escuchar la voz de Scorpius a mi espalda. No me giré. No quería que viera cuánto me afectaba su distanciamiento.

-Vete Scorp. Ya me harté de estas tonterías. Si no quieres hablarme, está bien, yo lo acepto, aún cuando no sepa el motivo y actúes como un completo tonto. Pero no importa, porque ya te vas del colegio, lo que significa que no te veré….

-¡Por Merlín mujer quieres dejarme hablar!- sentí sus manos en mis brazos girándome y obligándome a encararlo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me di cuenta de que mi estómago daba vueltas. Empecé a temblar como una gelatina y no sabía porqué. Quizás se debía al hecho de que por fin estaba hablando con él. Con mi mejor amigo. Scorpius traía el cabello un poco más corto de como recordaba. Observé que su piel nívea tenía pequeñas cicatrices que antes no había notado, pero en vez de quitarle su idílica belleza, le daban un extraño efecto misterioso que lo hacía resaltar. Entorné mis ojos cuando observé una cicatriz suficientemente grande cerca de su oreja derecha. Al darse cuenta de mi escrutinio, él giró la cabeza evitando ver más su marca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- susurré tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos. Él me soltó y me miró como si fuera inalcanzable. Un sentimiento de ternura se extendió en mi cuerpo cuando ví sus ojos metálicos más oscuros que los de su padre. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, se adelanté y le impedí salir del jardín.- dijiste que me ibas a decir algo. – él apretó la mandíbula y me miró taimado. Yo crucé los brazos, determinada a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-No es conveniente que estés conmigo. Solo quería que supieras eso. – solté una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡Vaya! Si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy…- dije reticente. Él se pasó una mano por el cabello. Y me miró frustrado

-Es imposible hablar contigo. Por esa razón no lo había hecho.

-¡Quizás si no hubieses esperado tanto tiempo para hablar conmigo mi reacción hubiese sido diferente! – grité

-No soy el mismo de antes.

-Ya me había dado cuenta. ¿Fueron las hormonas que te cambiaron?- él mostró una sonrisa. Y mi corazón palpitó más fuerte. Cuando levantó su mirada hacia mí, tenía un extraño brillo. Con pasos aristócratas se acercó, sin borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su cara. Lo miré con seño, no me gustaba cómo venía.

-Creo que sí, mis hormonas están revueltas últimamente, y lo peor es que tengo años sin besar a una chica…- pestañeé varias veces sin entender su perorata. ¿¡De qué rayos estaba hablando!? – Es más, me parece que el ambiente es propicio…- me di cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo cuando mi espalda chocó con la puerta del jardín. Lo miré asustada.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?- el ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿No eres capaz de ser romántica ni un poco verdad?

-¿Romántica?- repetí tontamente. ¿Cómo que romántica? Observé perpleja los brazos de Scorpius colocarse a cada lado de mi cabeza.- ¿Me estás acorralando?- le pregunté patidifusa. Esta vez él rió abiertamente.

-Así es… ¿Y sabes que otra cosa pienso hacer?- me preguntó con un susurro ronco y extraño que nunca le había escuchado, pero que hicieron mella en mi interior. Lo miré expectante.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté débilmente. Él se acercó más, y de verdad me estaba dando un ataque cardíaco. Sentí su aliento mentolado y millones de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago de anticipación.

-Besarte.


	10. El Beso

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 10**

Parecía una babosa… Sí, lo admito. Nunca antes había recibido una mirada tan… cargada de sentimientos como en ese preciso instante. Toda yo temblaba. Mis dedos hormigueaban por tocarlo, por aproximarlo…

¿Eso significaba entonces que Albus tenía razón? ¿Estaba yo perdidamente enamorada de mi antiguo compañero de juegos? La respuesta era simple, mi corazón desbocado me lo hacía sentir.

Me habían besado antes, pero nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de seducirme primero, hasta ahora, hasta él…

Sus ojos grises miraban mis labios con sigiloso anhelo. Su respiración era pausada y toda su esencia me rodeaba, hipnotizándome. Admito que cuando me comunicó sus intensiones mi corazón dio un respingo. Y no es para menos. Después de todo, soy una simple mortal, y él un dios. Sin poder soportarlo, levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla hasta la curva de su barbilla con sombras de incipiente barba; Scorpius cerró sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza para afianzar el contacto, un sentimiento extraño albergó mi corazón: nostalgia, amor, amistad, anhelo, éxtasis… No podía explicar la fusión que cada palabra hacía dentro de mí. Simplemente puedo decir que me sentía en el cielo, y no quería irme de su lado.

-Te extrañé tanto…- escuchar su voz ronca y suave aceleró mi pulso. Se acercó un poco más y rozó su nariz con la mía en una tierna muestra de cariño, yo sonreí levemente.

- Eres un tonto Scorpius Malfoy…

-Lo sé Lilly… Lo sé…- entonces, sin verdaderamente esperarlo, juntó sus labios con los míos. Al principio quedé en shok. No podía creer que el suelo se estuviera moviendo, mi corazón literalmente saltaba asemejándose terriblemente a un despertador muggle. La sangre fluía como torrente por mi cuerpo calentando especialmente mis mejillas, e incluso puedo jurar que escuché a Mariah Carey cantando en la lejanía un soneto romántico… Pero nada se comparaba con sus labios tersos y suaves, cariñosos y exultantes.

Sentí su mano mezclarse con mi cabello, y yo me agarré a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello… Y por un beso, solo de él, de veras valía la pena…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Lamento el abandonooo! Si me odian, lo entiendo completamente, me lo merezco. Pero espero redimirme con este pedacito. Lo hice con todo mi corazón y me gustó el resultado. Las amoo! Aunq ustedes me odieeen!**

**Besos, Cris. **


	11. Scorpius

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 11**

Mi primer novio fue Carwin Flint. Debo decir que cada vez que él me besaba no sentía absolutamente nada. Era muy frustrante. Recuerdo que pensé que la del problema era yo. No podía creer que no sintiera nada cuando él tocaba mis labios con los suyos. Nunca se lo comenté, ni siquiera por venganza ya que fue un idiota, y a veces pienso que tuve que haberlo hecho, pero no quería sonar como una amargada novia abandonada, además solo tenía 14 años.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que el problema era Flint. Un beso es una especie de conexión cariñosa entre dos personas, y si es la persona indicada, sentirás miles de sensaciones a la vez, será como una montaña rusa muggle combinado con las red flu… No soy muy buena para explicarlo pero ahora rememorando el encuentro con mi ex mejor amigo- chico que me gusta etc …. Me siento en las nubes.

Quizás estén ansiosas por saber qué ocurrió después del beso. Y he de decir que no demasiado. Pero supongo que aún así insistirán, así que aquí va…

**Flash Back**

Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Las uniones de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus manos entrelazadas, ese aroma a romance que brotaba en el aire. Lentamente, acariciando la tersa mejilla de Lilly, Scorpius se separó. Sus labios aún se rozaban, y no había apuro, él no quería separarse y el tiempo no quería avanzar. La miró con los ojos entornados gracias al efecto del beso y sonrió levemente. Ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera saboreando una vez más el beso. Sin poder resistirse, besó sus mejillas, su barbilla respingona, su nariz y finalmente sus labios, suavemente, como una caricia de un pétalo. Él sabía las experiencias fallidas de Lilly, ella una vez le había confesado que su antiguo novio nunca le hizo sentir nada, pero él deseaba abrirle un mundo de sensaciones, deseaba que ella experimentara con él y solo con él.

-Así es como se siente un beso…- susurró inmiscuyendo las manos en el sedoso y descontrolado cabello de su mejor amiga. Finalmente ella abrió los ojos, lo miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y eso le hizo tener miedo. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada. Ella se acercó otro tanto, debilitando sus defensas. ¿Y qué más podía hacer un simple mortal hechizado por el amor? Ella le entregó sus labios en una propuesta muda, y él los aceptó dichoso aunque sabía que quizás este sería el último encuentro que ambos tendrían. Ya lo había decidido, y era lo mejor.

Así que ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza, dejando su alma en ese último beso, llevándola a la cumbre del cielo, y sintiéndose un idiota por saber que muy pronto bajaría a golpes. Disfrutó de sus labios, los mordió, los lamió, los deleitó y cuando ambos sintieron que el aire no les llegaba a los pulmones se separaron. Ésta vez ella lo miró con anhelo. Y él, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la miró como lo que era, inalcanzable. Y acariciando su rostro, se separó completamente de ella. Dejándole a su cuidado una parte de su corazón, que por miedo, jamás podría entregarlo completamente.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

**CONTINURARÁ**

**¡Hola mis chicas! Tengo buenas noticias. Ya salí de vacaciones, así que estaré completamente a su disposición, ya no más prolongadas faltas, a menos que vaya de viaje, que no creo. Aquí les traje el siguiente cap. Ya me están llegando ideas para continuarlo, así que espero que les haya gustado. Se les quiere mucho, lamento una vez más las tardanzas ocasionadas, quería salir de la uniii yaa! Bueno, besos a todas.**

**Cris**


	12. La Carta

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 12**

Las vacaciones pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Como era de esperarse, no volví a ver a Scorpius, y ahora debía admitir lo innegable. Estaba enamorada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes que lo amaba? Lo tuve a mi lado por mucho tiempo, pasamos juntos los mejores momentos de mi vida y nunca, nunca me percaté que lo quería; quizá el sentimiento estaba dormido, pero eso no indica que no estuviera allí, estaba y está a flor de piel. Siempre revivía el beso en mi mente, siempre esperaba encontrármelo por casualidad en cualquier lugar. Recibía las lechuzas que llegaban por la ventana ansiosa examinando los remitentes o esperando ver su letra, pero el destino no parecía querer complacerme. Veía los días pasar con melancolía y a veces esperaba que Albus me dirigiera unas palabras de consuelo, pero éste o se hacía el bruto o no sabía realmente lo que sucedía porque nunca me comentó nada al respecto, antes bien estaba feliz por conseguir un puesto en el ministerio y porque iba a conocer a una tal Marissa que le llamaba la atención. Quise preguntar si Scorpius iba a trabajar o si estaba de viaje, pero no me atreví. Tenía que aceptar que ya todo había terminado sin siquiera comenzar.

El inicio de mi último año en Howgarts fue lúgubre. Mis amigas me recibieron con abrazos, recuerdos y sonrisas y yo con un triste y escueto: hola. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola, pensando qué estuviésemos haciendo Scorp y yo en ese instante. ¿Besándonos? ¿Seríamos novios? Observé el jardín lleno de luciérnagas que alumbraban en medio de la noche con una magia encantadora, sonreí cuando una se posó en mi rodilla cómodamente, su lucecita tintineaba de diferentes colores como queriendo animarme, y quizás lo logró, porque inmediatamente busqué en mi bolso un pergamino y una pluma y empecé a escribir.

Querido Scorpius

No, era muy formal.

Scorp

Tampoco. Quizás estaba bien ser formal

Querido Malfoy

Suena extraño.

_Querido Scorpius._

_Lamento ser demasiado sincera, pero no puedo seguir conteniendo los sentimientos en mi interior, y creo que sabes que no soy tan buen en eso como tú, razón por la cual debo decirte que te extraño. No entiendo porqué te has alejado de mí, y por más que he tratado no encuentro una solución lógica a ello. Si es que tengo mal sudor o mal aliento, me gustaría que por favor me lo dijeras, para poner un remedio al asunto. O… si no te gustó el beso, vale, no lo hacemos de nuevo, pero…. ¿Es mucho pedir que volvamos a ser como antes? ¿Por favor? _

_Tuya, Lilly_

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Mi más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, no sabía que poner. Lo lamento. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Un beso, gracias por leerme. Cuídense, hasta la próxima.**

**Cris. **


	13. La Verdad

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 13**

Una de las cosas lindas de la navidad era que, toda la familia la Weasley y los nuevos parientes, nos sentábamos frente al árbol de navidad a cantar. La familia Lombogtton nos visitaba, y todos estábamos apiñados cantando villancicos. James se ubicaba en el piano, yo en la guitarra, y Rose llevaba la melodía con su excelente voz de soprano. Todos escuchaban como si se tratara de un cuento. Era un momento cálido en el que nuestros corazones se unían y olvidaban cosas terribles que habían sucedido en el pasado. Mi padre abrazaba a mi madre y le susurraba palabras tiernas al oído, mi tío Ron entrelazaba manos con tía Hermione, Fleur estaba abrazada a tío Bill, el director sostenía manos tiernamente con su esposa, George tenía a su sobrina más pequeña entre brazos que lo adoraba como a un dios, mis abuelos estaban sentados en el sillón más grande de la estancia con sus numerables nietos en sus regazos tratando de buscar el calor que durante el año no tuvieron de sus abuelos.

De repente, unos golpes apurados en la puerta nos asustaron. Todos se giraron sorprendidos. Mi padre se levantó y abrió la puerta ante nuestras miradas expectantes. Una ráfaga de viento ingresó a la sala, y aunque queríamos saber de quien se trataba, la figura de mi padre lo tapaba.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunté a Rose, ésta me miró con ceño fruncido de preocupación. Me asusté ante ese hecho, pocas cosas preocupaban a Rose. Busqué mis lentes y me los puse. Entonces ví un rostro familiar… Se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Mi corazón tomó velocidades inverosímiles al notar su estado de alarma, tío Ron llamó al director, le susurró algo al oído, éste asintió pálido. Y ambos, con escuetas disculpas, salieron a encontrarse con el recién llegado y se marcharon.

Al instante, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí. Los ignoré a todos y continué tocando una melodía en mi guitarra. Yo no sabía nada de Scorpius Malfoy. Y que me colgaran si no había tratado de contactarle.

-Creo que será mejor servir el postre…- indicó mi abuela algo agitada.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- se ofrecieron todos al unísono sorprendiendo a mi abuela, y a mí otro tanto. ¿Acaso sabían todos algo que yo ignoraba? Parecían querer huir de mi presencia lo más rápido que pudieran. Furiosa me puse en pie y todos se encogieron. Quise aventarles la guitarra, pero era un regalo muy especial, era de… Maldita sea.

-¿¡Qué demonios le sucede a todos! – no pretendía que mi voz saliera de esa manera tan… chillona y gutural al mismo tiempo, pero creo que causó el efecto deseado. Madre se retorcijó las manos y me sonrió nerviosa. Tenía la intensión de decirme, pero el imbécil de Albus le hizo una seña tan imperceptible que ¡YO LA VI! Me lo comí con la mirada y él bajó la suya culpable, mi abuela se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y me miraba con tristeza. Jame me tocó el hombro y me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si lo supiera te lo diría. – en otras circunstancias hubiese reído ante su comentario, pero no lo hice. La mitad de las personas conocían la verdad y la otra mitad miraban sin entender. La voz de Albus se oyó en la instancia.

-Scorpius… Se convirtió en un lobo.- Bill sonrió.

-¿Es eso malo?

-No dije hombre-lobo… dije lobo…- Y entonces, entendí todo.

**Continuará**


	14. Revelación

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 14**

Desperté del sueño agitada, mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, el sudor cubría mi frente y el resto de mi cuerpo, sin importar que el frío de la época decembrina era mortal. Instantáneamente me giré hacia la ventana, luna llena…

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?… Me levanté como movida por un resorte y corriendo me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Albus. Abrí la puerta sin contemplaciones, él dormía, pero eso tampoco me importó. Acercándome hacia su lecho le arranqué la gruesa cobija haciendo que despertara instantáneamente.

-Lilly… ¿¡Qué rayos…?- le solté una cachetada dejándolo en shock momentáneamente, luego estalló- ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!

-¿¡Cómo nunca me dijiste lo que pasaba!- grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? – mamá y papá ingresaron en la habitación, pero mi furia era tal que la única persona que veía era mi hermano al cual quería degollar. - ¿De qué hablo? ¡Hablo de que durante todo este tiempo tú y tus estúpidos amiguitos me vieron la cara de tonta! Hablo de Scorpius, hablo de que es un hombre lobo y mi hermano mayor decidió ocultar la información porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Eso es lo que maldita sea pasa!- Albus pestañeó, entendiendo finalmente de qué estaba hablando,

-¿Estás enamorada de Scorpius? – pregunta de James llegó vagamente a mis oídos, mamá interrumpió.

-¡James no es el momento!

-¡Respóndeme! – grité descontrolada. Albus miró a mamá y luego suspiró.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¿Quieres saber cómo me enteré? ¡Me enteré porque al parecer el destino tuvo piedad de mí y decidió mostrarme en un sueño lo que realmente pasaba! Así me enteré.

-Lilly, cariño…- sentí las manos de papá tomarme de los hombros. – cálmate.

-¡No puedo calmarme! Todos ustedes sabían qué ocurría y eran incapaces de decirme. ¿¡Qué clase de familia son!

-¡Scorpius no quería que te enteraras!- gritó Albus levantándose de la cama y dirigiendo su mirar airada hacia mí - Él me hizo jurarle que no te comentaría nada de su situación. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, por mi culpa mi mejor amigo está inmerso en una maldición que ha desgraciado su vida completamente, por mis excentricidades y mi mentalidad aventurera, Scorp está como está. No te atrevas de hablarme como si fueras la víctima de todo esto. No podrías entender lo que se siente ser el instigador de una excursión al bosque prohibido, ser atacados por un montón de lobos y que tú amigo se haya puesto en medio para salvarte. Sí, como lo oyes, yo era la presa de aquel animal, y Scorpius se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole llegar hasta mí aunque eso le costara su propia vida. No te imaginas la desdicha que sufrí cuando se lo comuniqué al director, cuando tuve que hablar con su familia y con la nuestra, no sabes cuánto lloré porque sabía que si te enterabas de lo sucedido me ibas a odiar con toda tu alma por ser el causante de una desgracia.

Toda yo temblaba, no podía creer que durante un año entero ellos habían guardado ese secreto. Lágrimas caían raudas sobre mis mejillas al imaginarme a Scorpius, mi Scorpius salvarle la vida a mi hermano, al estúpido de Albus. Y lo que más me dolía era que nunca pude estar a su lado, apoyarlo en estos momentos cuando más necesitaba de un amigo.

Mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, por un lado quería golpear a Albus y abrazarlo, por el otro quería ver a Scorpius y reprocharle por ser tan inmaduro y creer que me protegía alejándome de su lado. Pero no hice ninguna de las dos cosas.

El reloj dio las doce, ya era navidad, ese día celebraríamos una reunión de familia, en la cual mi sueño probablemente se haría realidad. Sólo faltaba la presencia del señor Malfoy… Pero yo pensaba cambiar la situación. Quería ver a Scorpius, y nadie me lo impediría. Y si tendría que aparecerme en Malfoy Mannor lo haría sin miramientos, porque deseaba con todo mí ser estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Era hora de enfrentarme a Scorpius…

CONTINUARÁ

**Chicas, lamento tanta espera. La verdad es que tuve muchos inconvenientes, estaba en la uni, trabajando, se me había ido el internet, en fin. Un montón de cosas, ayer recién me reconectaron el internet así que hoy me senté a subir el nuevo capítulo. ¿Me merezco tomates o lindos rewies? ¡Eso lo deciden ustedes! Y si me preguntan, prefiero lo rewies. Bueno, aquí está el capi de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Se les quiere mucho. **

**PD: El capítulo anterior solo fue un sueño… (risa macabra de la autora) Lilly tiene dotes también de astróloga, o algo parecido. **

**Besos, Cris.**


	15. El Escape

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 15**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Observé mis ojos verdes enrojecidos por el llanto nocturno, estaba más pálida de lo normal y las sombras debajo mis ojos completaban el look de zombi navideño. Eran las seis de la tarde, ese día celebraríamos la navidad en casa de mi abuela y yo estaba lista para escabullirme de la linda reunión familiar. ¿Porqué no podía esperar? Porque algo en mi interior, una fuerza invisible y subyugante me indicaba que Scorpius me necesitaba. Aún no sabía cómo pero lo iba a ayudar.

Antiguamente mi abuelo y sus amigos se habían unido para ayudar a Remus, eran magos que fácilmente se convertían en animales. Yo aún no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso, sin embargo… bueno… no sabía qué esperar. Desperté de mis cavilaciones cuando mi madre ingresó en la estancia. Venía con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Estás lista? – yo asentí. Ella me miró no muy complacida con mi aspecto, pero no dijo nada. – Quería… quería hablarte del sueño que tuviste anoche. – yo desvié la mirada.- ¿Qué soñaste exactamente?- debí prever esa conversación. Mi madre me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía de mi carácter compulsivo y mis artimañas para salirme con la mía, conocía la veracidad de mis revelaciones y estaba segura de que temía que hiciera algo estúpido, precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

- Sólo soñé que Scorpius me contaba que era un hombre lobo…- mentí. Si le contaba mi visión ella esperaría que algo malo aconteciera. Mi madre asintió.

-Lily, entiendo que no te sientas tan bien, pero es noche buena. Al menos trata de ser amable… ¿Podrías?- inquirió resguardando un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de mi oreja. Yo asentí.

-Lo haré madre…

-Muy bien.

Al llegar a casa de la abuela Molly comencé a sentirme inquieta. Todos estaban felices y nadie parecía prestarme mucha atención, ni siquiera Rose, que sentada junto al piano con James cuadraban el tono de la canción Oh Holy Night, que siempre interpretaban juntos. Me acerqué a la ventana para observar la oscura y fría noche. Dentro de diez minutos exactos me iría, tenía todo planeado. Fingiría un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le pediría a madre que me dejara marchar a casa, no pensé que fuera a salir muy bien el plan, pero cuando lo llevé a cabo todos me creyeron, así que me permitieron irme a casa sola… al llegar al valle, me cambié el vestido verde por algo más casual y me acerqué a la chimenea con los polvos flu en la mano, consciente de que estaba cometiendo una locura de la cual quizás no pudiera salir viva.

Iba preparada, llevaba conmigo varias pociones calmantes, mi capa de invisibilidad, una pequeña navaja que le quité prestada a James y por supuesto mi varita. Armándome de valor, ingresé en la chimenea, solté los polvos flu y grité audiblemente: ¡Malfoy Mannor!

Aterricé en una nube de polvo en la lúgubre y oscura sala de la mansión de los Malfoy. No se oía absolutamente nada, todo estaba en tinieblas cosa que no era muy buena para mi agitado corazón. Alumbré el lugar con mi varita y con pasos sigilosos me dirigí al pasillo. No se oía absolutamente nada, me sentía terriblemente sola y completamente asustada. ¿Dónde estaría el señor Malfoy? ¿Dónde estaría señora Astoria y la pequeña Amelia? Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la habitación de Scorpius, me sorprendí al encontrar la puerta abierta. Con un hechizo mudo alumbré el lugar entero y observé. Todo parecía un caos, la cama estaba completamente arruinada, había pequeñas plumas blancas por doquier, las sábanas estaban rasgadas al igual que las almohadas, los elegantes muebles se encontraban desbaratados, donde quiera que pisaba habían pedacitos de vidrio y entre ellos encontré algo que llamó mi atención, era una fotografía. Con las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos me agaché, dispersé un poco los vidrios y tomé la vieja fotografía que me partió el corazón. La foto era mía. Recuerdo el día en que Scorp la tomó, Astoria le había comprado una cámara y él la había estrenado conmigo en un día de otoño en el cual yo cargaba una bonita boína negra y saludaba con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con las hojas caídas.

Me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos. Scorpius me necesitaba, yo me la había pasado lamentándome de mi situación cuando él estaba pasando algo aún mucho peor. Estuve unos segundos contemplando la foto y pensando en él, en su hermosa y cálida sonrisa, en esos ojos metálicos profundos y encantadores, en su forma de mirar tan sensual, en la manera en cómo jugueteaba con sus dedos cuando estaba aburrido, en cómo siempre trataba de acomodar mi cabello aunque fuera una ardua y fallida tarea, en cómo pronunciaba mi nombre tan lenta y sutilmente como acariciando cada letra que componía una palabra que él amaba…. El viento helado de la noche me hizo acercarme hacia la ventana abierta. Observé a la luna llena en lo alto del cielo encapotado y me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero me cercioré de ello cuando ví un cuerpo tendido en el jardín. Tropezando con el montón de cosas que había en el piso, corrí hacia el jardín, y me acerqué con el corazón martilleando hacia la figura masculina, inclinándome hacia él le di la vuelta, me sorprendí cuando vi al señor Malfoy herido….

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Mis niñas, tanto tiempo sin verlas, estaban perdiiidas. (Soy una cínica, pero aunque no lo noten estoy tratando de romper tensiones) ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy culpable, me distraje, me daba flojera escribir, no se me ocurría nada bueno, etc. Sin embargo, hoy me obligué a escribir y bueno, ya mi cerebro creó nuevas ideas. Sinceramente lamento la tardanza, acabo de salir de exámenes y me dije que les iba a dar un cariñito porque las tenía abandonadas, lo lamento de verdad. Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y leerme. Las amo. ¡Son lo mejor!**

**Cris. **


	16. El Lobo

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**Capítulo 16**

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Malfoy!- mis gritos y aullidos apenas eran audibles para el cuerpo flácido tirado en la húmeda grama cubierta por una fina capa de nieve. Mis manos estaban salpicadas de una sangre que no me pertenecía. Muchas veces Rose había tratado de enseñarme hechizos sanadores, pero en ese momento no pude acordarme de ninguno y lamenté no prestarle demasiada atención a mi diligente prima.

La herida se encontraba en el costado del cuerpo masculino. Formaban cuatro rayas adyacentes una de otra en dónde la sangre fluía continuamente. No sabía qué hacer, así que empecé a memorizar cada clase y cada libro que había leído, entonces sentí que el cuerpo del señor Malfoy se movía.

-Scorpius… Scorpius… Debo buscar ayuda…

-¡Señor Malfoy, estoy aquí! ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

-Lily… Busca a Lombogtton. Dile, dile… que Scorpius rompió las…- fue incapaz de culminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento se escuchó un maullido que me heló la sangre. El señor Malfoy miró espantado a su alrededor y luego sus ojos desorbitados se enfocaron en mí- ¡Lily, huye! Huye, está cerca… puede oler la sangre…

-¡No me puedo ir! Usted está herido… - como pudo, el Señor Malfoy se puso en pie, estaba pálido y sucio y apenas podía sostenerse, pero sus ojos miraban alrededor con valentía, esperando que su hijo diabólico apareciese. Yo me armé de valor, de todos modos para algo estaba allí, así que lo miré con decisión y declaré- Vaya usted a buscar ayuda…

-¿¡Estás loca! ¡Te matará! No tiene contemplación con nadie. ¡No recuerda quien es y mucho menos recordará quién diablos eres tú!

-¡Señor usted está herido! No se preocupe por mí. Yo sé como apañármela sola. Busque ayuda y sane su herida. Yo lo estaré esperando. – una vez más el tétrico sonido se volvió a escuchar, y ésta vez más cerca que nunca, traté de controlar los temblores que me asaltaron y fingí control y dominio de mí misma que obviamente el señor Malfoy no se tragó. Su mirada gris examinaba la mía indecisa, pero yo tenía razón, él estaba herido y yo era más ágil, podía defenderme. Finalmente, el rubio asintió.

-Hay una poción que logra calmarlo – me explicó atropelladamente – se encuentra en mi habitación, búscala y trata de dársela…- suspiró como sabiendo que me estaba pidiendo demasiado, sin embargo yo asentí tratando de no llorar del miedo. Nunca había visto un hombre lobo en todo su esplendor y ciertamente nunca esperé que mi primera vez fuese precisamente con Scorpius. Entonces, tocando mi hombro para infundirme valor, desapareció. Con el corazón latiendo vertiginosamente en mi pecho me di la vuelta y contemplé el amplio jardín del la impresionante mansión esperando que saliera de entre las sombras el lobo.

Levanté mi vista hacia el firmamento. Si estuviese en otras circunstancias menos peligrosas hubiese pensado que era una noche hermosa, con la luna llena tan blanca y brillante y las estrellas tiritando alegres.

Hacía frío y entonces me percaté de que estaba siendo observada. Con la piel de gallina me alejé de la sangre y me encaminé de vuelta a la casa, corriendo cada vez más asustada ingresé en la sala de la terraza y cerré la puerta delicada de vidrio (como si eso pudiera impedir que Scorp ingresara), corrí hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. En cada tanto me asomaba por la ventana para vigilar el jardín, pero todo estaba tan sosegado y silencioso que en vez de darme calma aumentaba mi frenesí.

No me fue fácil encontrar la habitación principal en un castillo de ciento cincuenta habitaciones (la mansión más pequeña de la familia), pero no imposible. Después de media hora de vagar alrededor, dí con la famosa y elegante habitación. En la penumbra, ahora más acentuada por la breve desaparición de la luna, sólo pude distinguir un extraño frasco de cristal con un líquido verde fosforescente, lo tomé en mis manos y supe que la parte más fácil ya estaba hecha…

Me dirigí hacia la ventana para hacer mi acostumbrada inspección y el corazón se me detuvo en seco. Allí en la nieve manchada de sangre se encontraba el cuerpo de mi amado Scorpius desnudo y débil tiritando de frío. Sabiendo que no tendría mejor oportunidad, salí corriendo hacia mi destino…

No era la bestia, era mi Scorp, el chico que conocía y amaba, mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante en mi vida. Presurosa, me acerqué y me tiré a su lado. Él estaba jadeante, un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo desnudo y cuando sus ojos grises me enfocaron, la nada en ellos se disipó y pareció recobrar el sentido. Entonces una sonrisa laxa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

-Es un sueño…- susurró con voz ausente. Supe que estaba llorando cuando la vista se me nubló. Mis lágrimas caían en su rostro angelical y él se deleitó en ese pequeño hecho cerrando sus ojos y relajándose en mis brazos. – Ahora puedo morir en paz…- murmuró, yo reí por su dramatismo. Scorpius siempre había sido dramático y casi se me había olvidado esa cualidad tan arraigada en él.

-No tonto, no vas a morir…- dije tomando mi capa y cubriéndolo con ella. Al escuchar mi voz, Scorp fue consciente de que verdaderamente yo estaba allí a su lado y que no era una sucia jugarreta de su imaginación. Entonces el pánico se apoderó de su rostro…

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! ¿¡Cómo entraste! ¿¡Estás loca! Puedo… puedo matarte…- exclamó agitado, e incorporándose miró nervioso hacia su atormentadora que se encontraba oculta en unas nubes densas y oscuras. Pero no me inmuté por ello, me acerqué y lo abracé mientras depositaba húmedos besos en su rostro. Scorpius me abrazó de vuelta y hundió su cabeza en mi pelo. – no deberías estar aquí, tonta. No deberías siquiera pensar en mí, no soy un buen partido Lily. Ya no… - sus palabras me dolieron en lo profundo de mi corazón.

-No es algo que pueda evitar. Todo es tu culpa…- sentí la risa borbotear en su garganta. Se alejó un poco de mí, y pude ver directamente sus preciosos ojos de acero mirarme con ternura.

-Debes irte Lily.

-No pienso irme…- negué, me acerqué nuevamente e intenté besarlo, Scorp no se alejó, simplemente me tomó del rostro y me acercó a él en un beso salvaje y hambriento que hizo trisas cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener, no me importó el frío, porque su beso calentaba todo mi cuerpo con una excitada llamarada que me recorría entera, tampoco me importó que la nieve mojara mis pantalones, porque no era capaz de sentir mis piernas, ni mucho menos me importó que quizás pronto él podría transformarse en la temida bestia. Sólo fui consciente de que por fin estábamos juntos y que por nada lo iba a abandonar.

Pero entonces, el tiempo se nos agotó. Scorpius me tomó de los brazos con una fuerza incontenible. Sentí que empezaba a temblar descontroladamente y que el jardín estaba siendo alumbrado poco a poco por la saliente luz de la luna, que se iba escapando inexorablemente de una nube gris.

-Lily… Corre…- la voz gutural de Scorpius me asustó, con un empujón, él me arrojó a la nieve fuera de su alcance y entonces fui testigo de la dolorosa transformación…

**Continuará…**

**¡Me gustó como quedó! Un saludo a todas mi niñas. Espero que como siempre se encuentren super bien, les traje un capitulo porque bueno, ya es hora de culminar esta mini historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos escribiendo!;)**

**Besos, Cris**

**PD: ¡Nada te cuesta dejar un rewieeee!… **

**Ventajas: harás una buena obra, harás feliz a esta autora, y te sentirás mucho ¡mejor!**


	17. El Final

**A la luz de la luna**

**Por: Criis.M**

**El Final**

No sé si me creerán cuando les diga que fue el momento más espantoso de mi vida, allí estaba yo, tendida en la nieve mirando la botella que se suponía debía darle a Scorpius para calmarlo y que no había hecho.

Ya era tarde, al menos que la luna se ocultara nuevamente, y corroboré que quizás tardaría unos cuantos minutos. Escuché la agitada respiración de la bestia y recordé la advertencia del señor Malfoy: _No__tiene__contemplación__con__nadie.__¡No__recuerda__quien__es__y__mucho__menos__recordará__quién__diablos__eres__tú!_

Tragué saliva, tenía razón. La criatura me observaba con sus gigantes ojos grises y sus comunales colmillos llenos de baba que al hacer contacto con la nieve ésta se desintegraba. Lo cual quería decir que no solo estaba con un lobo que podía matarme, sino que también tenía saliva venenosa… ¡Genial! Traté de moverme con cautela, pero era evidente que el lobo estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que yo hacía, alargué el brazo y con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz tomé nuevamente la botellita con la poción, aunque sabía de sobra que iba a ser imposible dársela.

Quizás se estén preguntando: ¿Cómo era Scorpius en su apariencia salvaje? Un lobo gigante con pelaje blanco, enorme colmillos y que se mantenía en pies no con las cuatro patas, sino con sus cuartos traseros dándole una apariencia más terrible aún. Traté de ponerme en pie, pero el gruñido que me dirigió me mantuvo en mi sitio. El animal volvió a su posición natural y con pasos indecisos se acercó a mí. El corazón me latía vertiginosamente, sudaba frío y supe vagamente que moriría en manos de mi mejor amigo. Sentí que la bestia olisqueaba mi cabello y me aventuré a hablarle un poco…

-Scorp… Soy yo.. Lily. ¿Me recuerdas? – lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su olor, su agitada respiración y su poder de subyugarme en cualquier minuto. Tenté mi suerte, y acerqué mi rostro a su cara, dejándole ver mis ojos, permitiendo que me reconociera. Nos miramos por varios instantes, sus ojos grises fieros escrutaban los mios con rudeza y yo, conteniendo la respiración y en un acto suicida, extendí mi mano y me atreví a tocar su pelaje. Grave error.

El lobo soltó un gruñido que remeció la noche, y todo lo que pude recordar fue dolor. Un dolor inmenso que incineraba mi hombro hasta mi costado, y allí, en medio de la nieve me desmayé.

Cuando desperté tenía dolor de cabeza. Todo el cuerpo me dolía y apenas podía respirar porque el solo intentarlo era demasiado doloroso. Me acomodé un poco y observé que me encontraba en una habitación de San Mungo.

-¡Scorpius! – fue lo primero que salió de mis labios. Me incorporé un poco y vi a mi madre mirarme con nostalgia, sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas y al instante supe que algo andaba mal. -¿Dónde está Scorpius? – pregunté con terror.

Mi madre sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y me lo entregó como toda respuesta, luego sin acotar nada más, abandonó la habitación.

Todo me dolía, pero lo ignoré y puse toda mi atención en la carta. Con manos temblorosas la abrí, y me fue difícil enfocar la letra, pero al final, pude leer lo siguiente…

_Lily… ¿Recuerdas cuando de chicos buscabas sapos por doquier y yo te recordaba que eras una niña, que no se suponía que debías buscar sapos? Creo que todavía sigues empeñada con ellos, porque ciertamente besaste a un sapo que no puede transformarse en príncipe. _

_Primero, debo decirte que eres una tonta y una digna griffindoriana. No cualquiera se hubiese atrevido ir a socorrer a un joven y taimado hombre lobo y tú fuiste lo suficientemente negligente para hacerlo. Aún no se si darte las gracias o insultarte por ello. Sin embargo, que hayas salido herida es una de las peores condenas que puedo recibir de por vida. Y jamás me lo perdonaré. _

_Sé que eres desobediente por naturaleza, por eso no te diré que no me busques, porque probablemente lo harías, pero quiero que sepas que como buen Slytherin, soy un cobarde, y tomé las mejores medidas que se me ocurrieron para mantenerte alejada de mí…_

_No me quejo de mi futuro, me quejo de mi pasado, de no haber hecho algo para decirte lo mucho que te amaba y te necesitaba. Pero nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer. No me mereces. No mereces a una quimera de pareja, no mereces a un hombre enfermo con problemas que te haga la vida imposible. Tú mereces ser feliz, y para serlo, deberás hacerlo sin mí. Por eso, he tomado la decisión de alejarme del mundo de los vivos. Siempre has dicho que soy algo dramático, quizás tengas razón. Pero es la única forma de que no me sigas y de evitarte que continúes empecinada conmigo. _

_Cuando leas esta carta, probablemente ya todo estará listo. Y de verdad lo lamento. _

_Hace unos minutos te visité. Nadie lo supo, solo tu madre, porque no quise que nadie me reprochara por tu estado, lo cual no significa que no lo merezca. Al verte tendida en la cama, profundamente dormida, supe que yo era el único culpable y también supe que no podría vivir sabiendo que desgracié tu existencia. _

_Te lo dije, soy un cobarde. _

_Lily, mi hermosa pelirroja tozuda, vive, sé feliz y recuerda que mi espíritu siempre estará contigo, donde quiera que vayas. Te cuidaré a ti, a tus niños y al pequeño Scorpius. Porque de verdad espero que si el futuro te regala un niño, le des el honor de llevar mi nombre. Solo esperemos que no saque lo dramático de la familia Malfoy. _

_No llores. Todo estará bien, el único condenado por el cielo aquí soy yo. _

_Te ama, por siempre._

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

La carta cayó a mis pies, observé mi costado vendado, y en un acto de furia me quité todas las vendas y observé las horribles cicatrices que eran el único recuerdo que tenía de él.

…

Scorpius observó el hospital de lejos. En esos instantes Lily ya habría leído la carta y su familia ya hubiese encontrado el falso cuerpo de su hijo muerto en su habitación. Sonrió sin humor. Una vida solitaria... ¿En verdad quería eso?

Dejó esos pensamientos atrás. No, él no merecía estar allí, no merecía sumergir la vida de otros en angustia, ya era suficiente su propia desesperación.

Continuó caminando sin destino alguno mientras observaba el horizonte. El cielo se teñía de rojo mientras que el sol paulatinamente se iba despidiendo para dar paso a la oscuridad. Suspiró.

-Es mejor así Lily. Mucho mejor…- y sin mirar atrás, caminó hasta que consiguió un anillo en el piso, agachándose lo tomó y en un remolino desapareció hacia un destino incierto…

¿Qué es la inseguridad? Un acto que nos lleva a las más drásticas decisiones de la vida. ¿Qué es la cobardía? No afrentar a aquello que tememos, no luchar por aquello que deseamos.

A veces, el camino a la felicidad lleva riesgos mayores y esos riesgos están atados a un compromiso profundo y a unas fuertes ganas de vivir y de triunfar. Scorpius Malfoy prefirió alejarse, prefirió vivir solo que condenar a los demás, lo que no sabía es que su decisión partió más de un corazón. Pero, qué es el hombre para intervenir en la vida de otros, si aún nosotros cometemos errores y nos dejamos guiar por nuestra propia mente finita.

No me queda más que agradecer su constancia con esta pequeña historia, y recordarles que la vida es una, no importa si pensamos que estamos salvando a los demás, lo importante es saber qué queremos y buscar ese camino de la felicidad. Lamento los largos periodos de sequía, lamento las esperas y lamento las lágrimas que ésta autora haya ocasionado, pero sonría querido lector, que así como Scorpius hizo su decisión, usted también puede hacerla. Me despido con un caluroso abrazo y deseándoles un feliz día.

Cris.


End file.
